The invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to coaxial connectors.
Coaxial connectors for interconnecting electrical components typically include a conductive signal path and a conductive shield surrounding the signal path. The conductive shield provides a return path through the connector and also prevents radio frequency (RF) leakage from the signal path. Sometimes referred to as RF connectors, coaxial connectors are used with and are employed in a wide variety of electrical and electronic devices and packages. Conventional RF connectors, however, are disadvantaged in several aspects.
For example, and like other electrical connectors and components, the increasing miniaturization of modem devices has rendered known coaxial connectors unsuitable for use in smaller and smaller devices and electronic packages. A number of discrete connectors, such as right angle, through-hole, or surface mount RF connectors, are typically positioned on a top surface of a circuit board and each connector extends entirely above the top surface of the board. The connector height profile, however, inhibits effective space management in the internal space of a device.
As another example, conventional RF connectors sometimes require special processing and fixturing to hold the connector in place while they are soldered to a circuit board, adding to the cost of installing the connectors to the board. Additionally each discrete connector typically must be separately installed and secured to the board and/or a panel connected to a supporting chassis of a device. Installing large numbers of connectors one at a time can be time intensive and expensive, and effectively limits the density of connectors on the board as some spacing between the connectors is required for installation.
Still further, obtaining optimum signal transmission in some types of RF connectors, particularly right angle connectors, has been difficult to achieve due to impedance matching problems in the right angle geometry of the connector.